redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SquirrelGuy
Hi SquirrelGuy, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 20:12, December 18, 2010 Hello Hey welcome to Redwall Wiki. Hope you have a good time here. --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 18:57, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi! It's nice to see another squirrel-lover here! Once you finish a lot of the Redwall books, you should check out some of the fanfics here; they're Redwall stories written by us! From the South is good, and so is The Runaway and Laria Wavedeep. I think mine is not bad either. Skipper Rorc is the person to ask if you want more good ones. Hope you have fun here!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 22:54, December 19, 2010 (UTC) A bit belated welcome to Redwall Wiki! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:21, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Box That's the Character template. You just add the code. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:23, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Any random messages here Merry Christmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:22, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi SquirrelGuy I'm Niko Banks glade to meet you I hope you enjoy it here and Merry Christmas I hope you enjoy your Christmas.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 08:10, December 25, 2010, (UTC) Welcome and MC and HNY A squirrel lover? Then we need to be friends:) Hope you have a good time here and that you really enjoy reading the books of BJ. If you like squirrel as the main character, I suggest my own fan-fictions. They are not finished by a long shot but I would be delighted and honored, but do not feel stressed. Sign my friends list if you want to be friends with me and hopefully, brother in arms! --Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead-- 22:40, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey SquirrelGuy hows it going hows it been I bet you are enjoying it here hope to chat to you soon.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 12:20, December 27, 2010, (UTC) Re:Uploading -- LordTBT Talk! 00:01, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Waiting on the start signal, wot, wot!:) Cha, of course, I would like to chat. Just say the subject! (We bushtails must stick together, eh:) P.s, like your avatar, Felldoh rulez! --Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead-- dead 09:40, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello Again, What´s up? Thanks for the tip but I've already seen them. Have you seen Redwall the Abridged series? They are much more fun than Redwall goes to movie:) --Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead 19:34, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Friends, of course =) Sorry it took so long to reply! Hi, I'm Hollyfire but you can call me Holly =) If you create a friend-list on your userpage, I'll sign it in return =) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 19:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC)